Symphonic Madness's Zutara Month
by Symphonic Madness
Summary: It's that time of year! And love is in the air! Zutara love that is. Chapters will vary in setting, rating, genre, and other factors. Hope you enjoy! Updates will happen daily. Whether it be one chapter or more, there will be daily updates.
1. Day One: Relief

**Happy Zutara month, everybody! I hope you all enjoy my 31-day writing spree based on the prompts. Each chapter will have the word that prompts the chapter and its definition. Some chapters will have an author's note, and some chapters won't. Some chapters will also be longer than others, and they vary in rating and genre. M-Rated chapters, if there will be any, will be marked with the title of the chapter (the day/prompt), and the word LEMON after it (it will be in all caps. Gotta love my pervy fans). I hope you read them either way. Enjoy!**

**-Symphonic Madness**

_Day One: Relief - Freeing somebody from anxiety or a factor that ends anxiety._

_Katara_

Today was one of the most stressful days I've ever come across. First, Sokka and Toph wouldn't stop arguing, and then, Zuko burned Aang during their firebending training so I had to heal him. Aang has had a crush on me for as long as I've known him, and seeing as he doesn't get the hint that I don't feel the same way, I was in more pain than he was during the healing session.

Right now, my group of friends are all in their respective tents for the night, and I'm waterbending in one of the fountains just to relieve myself of my anxiety and pent up stress under the visible full moon.

"Can't sleep?" I hear a voice ask.

As a kneejerk reaction to a surprise voice, I send a water whip behind me. I hear an "oof" and when I turn around, I see that Zuko is the voice I heard.

"Zuko! I'm so sorry!" I say.

It's been a day or two since we got back from finding my mother's killer, and I've forgiven him, so of course I'm legitimately sorry I hurt him.

"It's fine, Katara," he says as he gets up off the ground.

"But yeah," I say. "I can't sleep. I've got too much stress."

"I bet I can help you relieve your stress," Zuko says. "Want to spar?"

Since he took me to find my mother's killer, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he could be someone I end up with. Thus why I automatically say yes as an answer to his question.

"Okay," Zuko says. "But don't go easy on me."

"Never have, never will," I say with a shrug.

I send a large wave of water a him and it both soaks him and knocks him onto the ground. I dry him off and use the water to deflect the ball of fire he sends at me. We continue the battle until he runs up and tackles me, catching me off guard. He pins my wrists to the ground as I struggle. A devilish smirk forms on his face and I'm suddenly scared at what he has in mind. Though what he does surprises me. He begins to tickle me along my ribcage and all over my arms.

"Zuko!" I gasp through my laughter. "Stop!"

"Not until you say I've won this round," Zuko says.

"Never!" I say.

He continues to tickle me until eventually I win control and bring him to the ground with me on top of him. My mouth contorts into a smirk and I tickle him senseless. Turns out, Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, is extremely ticklish. It doesn't take long, though, for me to realize the position we're in. Zuko is underneath me and I'm straddling his legs. With a sudden burst of courage I reach out and touch his scar. He winces, but doesn't turn away.

"You're stunning," I murmur. "Even with the scar."

"How can you say that?" he asks. "I'm hideous."

"Zuko, look at me."

When he doesn't look at me, tears form in my eyes and I turn his head so he can look into my eyes.

"Katara, don't cry," he murmurs. "Please don't cry."

"I don't even know what to feel anymore. I thought I loved Aang because we kissed at the invasion, but… I just don't know anymore," I say.

"Is that the source of your stress?" Zuko asks, and I nod.

"That's part of it," I admit. "I just don't know whose arms I want to be in."

Zuko leans up and gives me a tender kiss on my lips. It surprises me, but I don't pull away. Instead, I kiss him back with more force.

"I think I know whose arms I want wrapped around me," I say.

"Whose?" he asks, though I can tell he already knows the answer.

"Yours."

Zuko gives me one of his rare smiles. "Now are you less stressed?"

I kiss him passionately for a bit until he finally pulls away.

"I take that as a yes," Zuko says.


	2. Day Two: Luminous

**Hey, so I decided to not put these oneshots in chronological order. Also, if a name is italicized, that means the chapter or portion of the chapter is in that character's POV. These last two have been in Katara's POV. There will be chapters in Zuko's POV. I don't know which ones, but I can assure you there will be chapters with him telling the story. Sorry for any confusion.**

**-Symphonic Madness**

_Day Two: Luminous-Emitting or reflecting light_

_Katara_

"Thanks again for helping me find my mother's killer," I say to Zuko as we sit in front of the campfire on our way home from finding that killed my mom.

"No need to thank me, Katara," he says. "Closure is sometimes the greatest gift a person can give someone."

"I just don't know why I couldn't kill him," I say with an exasperated sigh. "I know I can never forgive him, but why can't I end him?"

"I guess that's just one of life's many mysteries," Zuko says.

"But I know who I can forgive," I say. "I've forgiven you, Zuko."

He looks at me with shock evident on his face. I go over and hug him. After a bit, he hugs me back.

"Thank you, Katara."

"I think I should be the one thanking you."

I pull away and meet his eyes as I sit down beside him. I smile and look up at the sky. I see glowing dots and suddenly become curious.

"What are those things, Zuko?" I ask.

"What things?" he asks.

"Those glowing dots floating around everywhere," I say.

"Oh! Those are fireflies," he tells me.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" I ask.

"Yeah," Zuko says.

We continue looking up at the sky until I fall asleep.

**Sorry! Short chapter! But I was a bit lost on what else to write when it comes to this prompt. Love you lots!**

**-Symphonic Madness**


End file.
